Tenchi Muyo: Good Tidings
by Ghost43843
Summary: Tenchi, First Prince of Jurai, is on Earth with his wives. However, fate calls him and his family to their destiny much further away from the planet he called home for so long.
1. Writer's Notes

Tenchi Muyo-Good Tidings

By: Ghost43843

Writer's Notes

Greetings all! I had unearthed this fanfic of mine from 2006. I had posted it on the old TMFFA, but figured I would fix it and clean it up and post it here. Probably not my greatest opus written, but I still liked it. I will let my fellow Tenchi fans know up front that I always liked Kiyone, she was my favorite of the group. In Tenchi's shoes, she would have been my first pick. Right behind her though was Ryoko. So for this fic, decided that since he was in line to be potentially Emperor, I would have him follow their customs and have two wives. Hence, why I have him with both Kiyone and Ryoko. I have other works in progress, but this one was unique. Feel free to review and tell me what you think of it. More will be coming.

Domo,

Ghost43843


	2. Chapter 1

The usual disclaimer jazz: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, any of the characters, won't make a profit on it.

Tenchi Muyo: Good Tidings

By: Ghost43843

Chapter 1

Sunlight broke out over the calm morning. Kiyone slept soundly for quite some time, but her body let her know that it was a good time to finally wake up. She opened her eyes, and gently stretched herself. She elevated herself slightly from the bed in the process, and lightly cracked her neck. It was at this time that she sleepily noticed that her husband of almost two years was not in the bed with her. Kiyone smiled. Once again, Tenchi got up early, and soundlessly left to do his morning chores. While situations like this might have upset some people, she just took it as another example of why she loved him so much.

Kiyone Masaki climbed out of the bed, and stretched herself harder. She felt the release of her tight muscles. She yawned, and headed toward the bathroom to get herself ready, she had her first big surprise of the day. Tenchi left her a deep red rose upon the bathroom counter for her! She gently picked up the flower and lightly inhaled it's fragrance. A smile once again played across her lips while she cleaned up and got herself ready to go downstairs to join everyone else at breakfast. She bumped lightly into her sister-wife Ryoko Masaki, as she was obviously headed toward the bathroom, too.

"Ouch" exclaimed Ryoko. She lightly rubbed the contact point on her arm.

"I'm sorry, my sister!" Exclaimed Kiyone. "I am not awake yet, I hope I didn't hurt you!"

Ryoko growled lightly, then started to laugh at the expression on Kiyone's face. It was still somewhat fun to get a rise out of the Galaxy Police officer.

"I am okay Kiyone," said an amused Ryoko. "You didn't do any permanent damage." Ryoko gave her a small hug. "Besides, how could I stay angry at the one person that I don't mind sharing Tenchi with!" Ryoko's smile was infectious, and Kiyone smiled in return as they broke their small hug.

"Take care my Sister, I will see you at breakfast." Came Kiyone's voice trailing lightly as she headed down the hall toward the stairs. Ryoko couldn't help but smile also. She knew that breakfast was minutes away, and always enjoyed Sasami's cooking.

"Will do kiddo, see you in a few"

Kiyone climbed down the stairs with her smile still in place. She lightly looked around the living room, and took note of Ryo-Ohki as she slept in the easy chair. She lightly scratched the cabbit behind her ears, and was amused that despite her slumbering state, the cabbit still purred in contentment. Kiyone was happy that despite Ayeka having to return home to Jurai to rule, that Sasami loved her adopted family enough she stayed behind. It still amazed her to no end that she and Ryoko had been married to Tenchi almost as long as Ayeka had been away. Sure, she took time out of her schedule to see the wedding, but it wasn't the same without the former Princess there at the Masaki home. Of course, it was strange to not have to be tripping over the blond ditz that was her partner, either. After Mihoshi was recalled back to HQ a year and a half ago, she had barely said much to anyone there at the house. Kiyone figured that it had to do with both her and Ryoko marrying Tenchi. She figured that she couldn't be around anymore without causing problems, so she went back to where she wouldn't be underfoot. Poor Mihoshi. She had no clue that Kiyone actually missed her. She may have been a bubblehead, but she was a good friend.

"Good Morning Kiyone!" Exclaimed a very cheerful Sasami. "I have all your breakfast favorites prepared, along with Ryoko's."

"Thank you Sasami" yawned Kiyone. "I know that I am hungry enough to be able to put a dent in the food this morning! I ran into Ryoko coming out of the bathroom, so she should be down very so-ah, speak of the princess now!"

Ryoko materialized into the dinning room all dressed and ready for the day to start. She nodded to Kiyone again, and lightly winked at her while picking up her utensils to start eating. She never missed a meal made by Sasami. Even though she and Ayeka had squabbled a lot, Ryoko never had any problems with Sasami. Hell, she loved her like the sister that she had never had. Seeing her beam with happiness at Ryoko when she played with her, or ate, or even helped her with the dishes, always brought a smile to Ryoko's face. Thanks to her husband Tenchi, Sister-Wife Kiyone, and little Sasami, Ryoko was becoming the person that her mother Washu had always hoped that she would become. The thought that she had finally accepted Washu as her mother had helped her bond with her. The first time that Ryoko had actually called her "Mom" had brought some happy tears to Washu's face. After that, Ryoko accepted Washu totally, even with her shortcomings. She immediately wondered why she hadn't seen her Mom yet today for that fact. The answer pinged in both her mind and even Kiyone's.

"Good Morning little ones." The familiar voice of Washu whispered into their minds. "I have been busy doing some experiments down here in the lab, if you wish to visit later, I will not object to the company. In fact," the diminutive genius started "I want to show you some things, things that I think will interest you!"

"Okay, Mom" Ryoko and Kiyone mentally responded back to her. "We will be seeing you after we finish."

"Alright then, I will see you then" They felt the mental ping disappear, letting them know that their thoughts were once again uninterrupted. They couldn't help but look at other, and wonder why on earth she wanted them to come to the lab to see something. Well, their questions would be answered soon enough, they just needed to hurry up and finish eating first. Who knew how long it would take between demonstrations and explanations.


	3. Chapter 2

The usual disclaimer jazz: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, any of the characters, won't make a profit on it.

Tenchi Muyo: Good Tidings

By: Ghost43843

Chapter 2

With breakfast now completed, Kiyone and Ryoko looked at each other with trepidation. This was it; time to go see what Washu had on her mind that required them to visit her little corner of the universe. Both of Tenchi's wives pushed their chairs under the table, and took their plates over to the sink. They quickly scrubbed their plates clean, and dried them on the towel that Sasami left for them to use. Nervous butterflies broke out in the pits of both of their stomachs.

"Well," started Kiyone. "I guess we should go see what Washu has on her mind, before she does something crazy like warp us there, or something."

"Yeah, I guess you are right," stated an unusually nervous and hesitant Ryoko. "The good news is, she can't do anything too serious, or Tenchi will have a fit!"

That was what Kiyone needed. Most of her tension evaporated as she started having a laughing fit. She could just see Tenchi running in from the fields, Ryo-Ohki hot on his heels, carrot dangling, trying to figure out what on earth was going on. Ryoko, when she saw Kiyone erupt in laughter, couldn't help but do the same. After all, her mental connection to her spouses allowed her to see exact mental image that Kiyone was imagining as well. Both women had to support themselves for a couple of minutes as they tried to make their way over to the closet door that led to the petite scientist's lair. Finally, with hysterics done, they straightened out their outfits, marshaled their courage, opened the door, and headed straight in.

Washu watched everything in the world above her from the cozy lab. Her monitors were trained inside the house, and she saw everything, no matter how small. She watched with a small smile as Tenchi woke early in the morning and headed to the fields. She observed with a grin as Ryo-Ohki stole a few carrots from the bin in the refrigerator. She quietly witnessed her Son-in-law's two wives as they broke down into a laughing fit. When she saw the two of them erupt in laughter in front of her door, well, that rather annoyed her. She wasn't the most patient scientist in the world, so, with the flick of her finger at one of her monitors, the door that just opened into her domain had the floor vanish about 2 feet in front of the ladies' as they came in. _Heh, this will be fun_, thought an amused Washu.

This is EXACTLY what Kiyone was afraid would happen. Less then ten seconds from opening the door into the lab, and already her stomach lurched into her throat. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized why her stomach just lurched. _Where is the floor?_

"What the -" was all that both Kiyone and Ryoko exclaimed before they fell through the floor that had vanished right out from under them. _This is just my luck, I finally trust mom not to do anything funny, and this is what happens!_ thought Ryoko.

"I wonder how far -" was all that Kiyone could get out before she came to a quick stop. Hard.

Something wasn't right. She hadn't fallen that far, but she couldn't understand why she couldn't see anything. Then Ryoko realized, she was looking at Kiyone's back. She was rather in the undignified position of being on top of Kiyone. Ryoko began to mumble when she heard something that she couldn't quite place.

"Kiyone, do you hear that?" started off Ryoko.

"mmmmmarrfmfmm"

"What was that?" questioned Ryoko.

Kiyone's head finally popped up. Catching another breath, ever so politely she made her feelings known.

"I said, COULD YOU PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!" Exclaimed Kiyone as she jerked up so quickly that it was Ryoko's turn to land on her back. Kiyone's face was red and she panted slightly, but she was okay. Ryoko on the other hand, was embarrassed, annoyed and in a rather undignified position herself, now.

Now it was Washu's turn to laugh. Here were two of the three most powerful people in the universe, both of them a Princess to the powerful Throne of Jurai, and here they fussed at each other like two earth teenagers. _This is just too much fun! _thought Washu.

"Sorry about the accommodations" said Washu. "I thought that I would hurry it a little, since you two were taking too long to get down here." smiled a very amused Washu.

"All right Mom, we are here," growled a very annoyed Ryoko. "What was so important that you had to drag us down here?"

"My, My, little Ryoko," began Washu. "Don't be in such a hurry, I don't see you very often, so I wanted to extend this invitation to show you my new invention, and how it will change your life!" Exclaimed a very ecstatic Washu. She was so excited she practically pranced around her lab.

"Well," grumbled Kiyone. "What is this that you are wanting to show us?"

"That!" said the petite scientist.

Ryoko and Kiyone looked at each, their eyes blinking in disbelief, then back to what Washu was pointing at. It took about 5 seconds before the sound of shrieking laughter could be heard in the lab….

More to come…..


	4. Chapter 3

The usual disclaimer jazz: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, any of the characters, won't make a profit on it.

Tenchi Muyo: Good Tidings

By: Ghost43843

Chapter 3

"What is so FUNNY?" Washu demanded of the near rolling pair. "Why are you laughing at the greatest scientific genius of the universe?" demanded a now irate Washu.

"Miss..*Chuckle*…Miss….*snort*…Washu, I hate to break it to you, but the television was already been invented!" gasped an extremely red-faced, teary eyed, and out of breath Kiyone. "Sasami was using it earlier to see what other delicacies she can conjure up."

You could hear a pin drop right about now in the lab. Ryoko had quit laughing to look at her mother, and almost wished she hadn't. Washu was actually red hot, veins popping out on her face. The petite scientist's eyes grew to the size of dishpans, sweat drop appearing. Kiyone shot Ryoko a look, and that look was the one that said "oh #$%, we are in for it now".

"IT IS NOT A TV!" Spat a bigheaded Washu fire rolling out, her little Washu dolls of 'A' and 'B' falling out of their usual hiding spots. "It is a voice-activated monitoring device that lets you see exactly at that moment what you want to see!"

Ryoko cupped her hand around her mouth, and leaned in to Kiyone's ear.

"Still sounds like a TV to me." Whispered Ryoko.

Washu looked like a human blowtorch; complete with copious amounts of fire and smoke billowing from her mouth, nostrils and ears. She looked like she was about to explode with her frustration. Then, suddenly she looked normal again, except for that not-so nice smile that she had on her face.

"Alright young ones, time for an education" Exclaimed Washu as her Science Academy cap and pointer appeared. "Professor Washu the Great is now in session."

Ryoko and Kiyone were aghast as Washu snapped her fingers, and many things happened at once. Kiyone and Ryoko were dropped into a classroom, complete with board, desks, and a pair of dunce caps, which they both had on! Ryoko drummed her fingers; she had been through this before. Kiyone couldn't lose the look of shock on her face; she had always scored well in school! She was number two at the Galaxy Police Academy for crying out loud! Before she could vent her frustration, she heard Washu clear her throat. She tapped her pointer at the blackboard, which had a three-dimensional model of the machine on it.

"Attention, attention" Huffed a rather dignified and (shall I say it) slightly stuffy representation of her Academy teaching days. "What we have here is my latest scientific genius in motion. It is the single greatest accomplishment that I have made this week!" Washu paused to see if their faces registered anything.

A blank look was all she received from Kiyone. Not so from Ryoko, as she was naturally not paying attention, and wrote some rather rude words upon her desktop. Washu snapped her fingers, and Ryoko received a smack in the face with one of the erasers from the chalkboard. It left a wonderful imprint in the middle of her face.

"Owwwwww" Mumbled Ryoko as she fell over behind her desk.

"Next time Ryoko dear, spend more time listening to your Mother, and not expanding your use of rude words!" Sniffed Washu. "I shall demonstrate for the attention-impaired." Washu pointed toward the box. "Tenchi" She spoke aloud at the box in front of them. Almost immediately Tenchi's image appeared on the box, crisper then they had ever seen with an earth TV.

Ryoko and Kiyone looked at it in shock. It looked like they could actually reach out and touch him as he toiled out in the field. Kiyone noticed movement just as Ryoko did. Ryo-Ohki was prepared to steal one of the carrots that Tenchi had just removed and cleaned!

"Tenchi!" Yelled Ryoko. She dove at the images. "Watch out for…" She vanished into thin air!

Both Washu and Kiyone watched as Tenchi had a big look of surprise while Ryoko fell out of the other side of where the portal emptied. Ryoko, Tenchi, and even Ryo-Ohki became a tangle of legs, arms, and furry appendages. This was not the normal way that Tenchi got to great his first wife.

"Ahem" Washu cleared her throat. "What I was going to say until an impatient daughter of mine leapt without thinking is that this is an instant matter portal." Washu always had her best presentations ruined, she thought as a sigh escaped her lips. "It allows someone to see the area that where they want to go, and decide if they really want to go there" Ironically, Washu thought, I did see that on some earth show with a ship that traveled the stars, but, eh, they don't have to know that.

Kiyone got over her shock rather quickly. "Miss, uh, Professor Washu, may I go ahead and go through and assist in the cleanup?"

Washu sighed. This whole thing didn't go according to plan anyways. "Sure Kiyone, knock yourself out. Though, if you do that, you might want to have Ryoko bring you back, as it is only a one way through" Washu thought for a second. "I guess I should have made it able to go both ways, I will have to work on that."

Kiyone stepped through the portal, and noticed that Washu dropped her schoolroom setting. She was very grateful for that. If she had Professor Washu back in her academy days, she probably never would have made it out. After all, her instructors had been hard enough, especially the History and Physics portion. At least all that was behind her now, and she smiled as she appeared at the other side of the portal.

Tenchi felt plenty of aches at the moment. He had his first wife splayed over his chest, and there was a carrot that poked him where it shouldn't be. There was a dazed Ryo-Ohki whom became a stopgap pillow. He also couldn't help but notice that his second wife now appeared in front of him. Ryoko, he could at least understand, she had powers that would let her do that. Kiyone, however didn't have that kind of power. His eyes got real big, and then to no great surprise, the excitement was too much, and he passed out.


	5. Chapter 4

The usual disclaimer jazz: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, any of the characters, won't make a profit on it.

Tenchi Muyo: Good Tidings

By: Ghost43843

Chapter 4

Some time later, Tenchi came to. He opened up his eyes and observed his surroundings, and noticed that he was on the couch in the living room. He was still in his work clothes, and still ached from his unusual encounters in the field. He shook his head, and gently sat up. Both of his wives were in the kitchen and helped Sasami with the evening meal. He stretched gently, and knew that he was going to need to spend some time in the Onset later. He left the living room, and silently padded upstairs to his room. Well, THE room now that he had two wives that shared it with him as well. He quietly opened his door, entered the abode, and shut the door quietly. Tenchi knew that he needed to be quick, so threw on some casual pants and a t-shirt. After leaving his room, he once again quietly padded down the stairs toward the living room.

"Tenchi" His two wives chorused. "Dinner is ready, wash up and please join us!"

He surprised everyone by popping right into the kitchen. With a grin, he made sure to give Ryoko a heartfelt kiss, then followed up with a tender one for Kiyone.

"How, how long had you been standing there?" Ryoko stammered slightly. "I didn't even feel you stir awake!"

"Long enough," Tenchi started, while putting one arm around the midsection of Ryoko, and the other around Kiyone. "To know that I am married to the two most beautiful, wonderful people that I have ever known."

Both of Tenchi's wives smiled with happiness as they hugged their husband tightly. Kiyone and Ryoko both knew that it was still going to have to get used to such large hugs, but they could live with it. Everyone sat down at his or her places at the table.

"Thank you Sasami for preparing such a wonderful looking meal!" Exclaimed a very famished Tenchi. "Working in the fields all day definitely gives a new appreciation to the hard work that you put into the cooking!"

The little princess blushed slightly. She enjoyed cooking for everyone. She had grown very attached to this place, so she couldn't help but want to stay. This was despite the feeling that nagged continuously that sooner or later she was going to have to go back to Jurai. She inwardly sighed, as being here on Earth had been just the life that she had wanted, instead of constantly being fussed over, primped, and had to attend court functions. Sasami didn't like the idea of having to potentially go back to that life. This was where she considered home now, and wanted it kept that way.

"Sasami, are you alright?" Asked a worried Tenchi. "You seem a little, preoccupied tonight. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

Sasami sighed. This was about the best time as ever to tell them the news. She started to open her mouth to say something, just as they heard the closet door slam close. Little Washu came around the corner and stretched loudly as she worked out some of the kinks. Washu sniffed the air a couple of times, and saw the food on the table. She hadn't eaten in ages, and just at that time her stomach growled loudly as a reminder.

"Oh Boy! Food!" Exclaimed Washu as she quickly sat down in one of the available chairs. "I'm starving!" She rapidly filled her plate as fast as her hands could move. "I guess I need to make another alert system to let me know to eat."

Tenchi, Ryoko, and Kiyone chuckled lightly. They knew how distracted Washu could be, especially when she worked on a serious project. The whole house could be burning down, and she wouldn't have noticed. (Which unfortunately had a habit of occurring, especially when a First Crown Princess of Jurai at the time, and a certain Space Pirate got a little too heated.) Tenchi found himself remembering the last time that Ryoko and Ayeka battled each other, over two years ago. The amount of fireballs and projectiles was just insane. It caused him to find out how much he loved Kiyone, but also how dangerous Ryoko could be when she lost control. Thankfully, all it cost them was just another rebuilding of the house. When his grandfather had seen what had happened, all he did was sigh, turn around, and walk right back up the hill to the shrine. Speaking of which….

"Hey Sasami, have you seen either dad or grandpa?" Asked Tenchi. "I haven't seen either of them today."

"No Tenchi, I haven't, " Sasami sighed. "I think they said something about working on a project there in Tokyo, something about training a potential replacement for the shrine keeping duties."

Now it was Tenchi's turn to sigh. He had wondered if it was going to come to this. By marrying both Ryoko and Kiyone, he had definitely set a course that would lead to Jurai. If his grandfather was looking for a replacement already, then the time that he would be going to Jurai must be nearer then he thought. A slight look of sadness showed on his face, as the thought of leaving his home had been in the back of his mind; now it was shoved to the front. He read across the link the concern from both of his wives, as they knew what was going through his mind at that time as well.

"Tenchi?" asked a hesitant Sasami. He looked up at her. "My sister and her entourage will be here within the next day or two. Do you think that it is possible that they are going to be collecting all of us, and taking us back to Jurai?"

Tenchi thought for a few minutes. It did start to add up. His father and grandfather in Tokyo looking for a replacement to help with the shrine duties; the stepped up training from his grandfather. The pieces of the puzzle came together, and the more he looked at it, the more he didn't like it. He sighed again, and finally looked back up at her again.

"I think you may be right, Sasami. All the signs definitely are there that point toward a departure." Replied a consigned Tenchi. "It looks like we may soon have to be packing our stuff to leave." Tenchi gazed over at Washu. "What about you Mom? Are you going to be coming with us?"

Washu looked down at her plate, she had hoped he was not going to ask this question. On one side, she liked the idea of joining them and deviling Ryoko and Kiyone. However, her love of Yosho was still more then the thought of going with them. She looked back up at Tenchi, and her eyes met his.

"No" she said quietly as she put her chopsticks down gently onto her plate. "I will be staying here."


	6. Chapter 5

The usual disclaimer jazz: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, any of the characters, won't make a profit on it.

Tenchi Muyo: Good Tidings

By: Ghost43843

Chapter 5

"NOT GOING?" Came the unified cry from Tenchi, Kiyone, and Ryoko. "What do you mean not going?" was the response again.

This time Washu's eyes left Tenchi's and rested upon her plate. "You know how your Grandfather and I have gotten closer, right Tenchi?" Washu asked as her eyes never left her plate. She saw out of the corner of her eye his head nod in acknowledgement. "I plan on staying here with him, and help take care of the shrine." She paused, reflecting inwardly for a moment. "He asked me to marry him last week."

Tenchi was speechless. His Grandfather had never even so much as showed much affection toward her. Or so he thought. Maybe there was something to when Mihoshi kept prattling on about seeing Washu taking long walks in the evening. Now some of this started to make sense. Finally, Tenchi decided to give Washu what he knew she was hoping for. His blessing. He smiled sincerely at the petite scientist, remembering how happy he was when both Kiyone and Ryoko said yes to him.

"I understand Washu, I know exactly how much love truly means." Said an almost jovial Tenchi. "I know that I wouldn't go anywhere without my wives, I wouldn't want to see you two torn apart by something like this." Exclaimed Tenchi as his arms found their way around his wives' midsections. "If nothing else, the shrine and house will be in good hands with the two of you here."

Washu didn't know what to say. She hoped the young lad would see reason, and not want to argue with her. To basically be told that he hoped that she would be happy with his Grandfather; that was more then she expected. She did something that she had not done in many, many, many years. She began to tear up, and jumped up from the table and came over to give Tenchi a big hug. She wasn't trying to grope him; she wasn't trying to trick him into giving her a "sample". She proved that she was indeed human. She hugged Tenchi hard, slightly soaking his shirt with her tears of happiness. She felt another surprise when she felt Tenchi return the embrace. Then her daughter, and second daughter did as well.

Sasami looked on with a happiness swelling in her heart. Tsunami had long ago revealed to her that Washu had truly been lonely for a very long time. That she kept herself occupied with all of her experiments and her work that she did. The now first Crown Princess of Jurai was very happy indeed. Even though Washu would not be coming with them to Jurai, she knew that the genius would be just fine. She turned slightly to take a mental image of the group hug, to store away for the future. She turned back from the scene and quietly headed back to the kitchen to begin the preparations for cleaning up the dinner that evening. She hoped that someday, that she would have a husband of her own that would make her feel as loved as Tenchi made everyone else feel.

Tenchi and his wives released their embrace of the red-haired scientist. He was really happy for them. He knew that beneath his Grandfather's gruff exterior, that there was a kind man there. A man that probably had not felt love like he had from Grandmother Itzuki. He remembered the bliss at knowing that he was going to be spending the rest of his life with his two wives. How he was always going to have them as his support. He gave Washu a quick peck on the cheek, winked at her, and then wrapped his arms around his wives' midsections again.

Tenchi grinned at Washu. "So, instead of calling you 'Mom', does this mean that I need to start calling you..."

Washu's finger came up quickly onto his lips. "How about you stop right there, Tenchi. 'Mom' is as old as I will let you get away with."

Tenchi nodded at Washu, and she removed her finger from his lips. "I think it is time to call it a good evening, don't you?" His question actually bore the statement of finality. "We should go ahead and start packing our things and getting ready, if Empress Ayeka is on her way, we don't wish to keep her waiting." Tenchi led his wives from the kitchen to head up the stairs to the second floor landing, to their bedroom. "Good Night Sasami, Good Night Washu!" He exclaimed as they headed up the stairs.

"Good Night Tenchi." Said Washu softly. "Thank you for understanding."

"Good Night Tenchi!" Came the exuberant remark from Sasami. "I will have breakfast ready for you all tomorrow morning as usual!"

"Thank you Sasami." Was the reply from the landing as they padded down the hall to the bedroom. "See you in the morning."

Night fell slowly and majestically over the valley. The crisp gold hues and reds faded slowly into the black night. At the top of old stone stairs that overlooked a valley, some lanterns burned brightly. At this time of night, the steps themselves were usually unoccupied. However, tonight was different from previous nights. Tonight the cabbit was out of the bag, and people could be themselves. Soft footfalls padded upon the stone steps while someone made their way toward the small shrine and hut at the top. The door on the hut slid quietly open, and revealed an old man in a shrine tender's tunic. He gazed out over the yard and spied a nest of red head that slowly came up the stairs. The old man didn't have to keep his guard up at present, so he let it down. He smiled, a genuine warm smile at the woman that slowly approached.

Washu huffed and puffed slightly as she crossed over the last of the stairs. It sure was quite a haul to do it the old fashioned way of walking. She thought briefly of putting in one of her portals up here, but decided not to. She supposed it didn't hurt her to stretch her legs a little every so often. When she Yosho smiled brightly at her, it was infectious and she smiled, too. She picked up her pace a little to hurry up getting to him.

Yosho went quickly down the stairs of his hut, and gathered her up into a tight embrace. Here was the woman whom awakened his aching heart, and brought it out of slumber. After a minute of the hug, he broke apart from her and gazed lovingly into her green eyes.

"Something is different about you this evening, my love." Yosho began. "Did you tell the boy the truth?"

She looked at her love, smiled, and nodded her head. "He gave me his blessing for the two of us." She paused for a second. "He never even showed any hesitation."

Washu smiled when she saw Yosho's surprise upon his face. Obviously, he figured that Tenchi was going to put up more of a fuss then he did. Then the look of surprise went to one of mirth. He thinned his eyes some. "Obviously, Tenchi is far wiser then he lets on." He looked her straight in the eyes with a look of mischief still in his eyes. "Obviously, he has learned a lot from how to react to situations like this from his wives. By now, he knows better then to cross his Mother-In-Law."

Washu laughed loudly. He had a point there. Though, she would have had fun if Tenchi had resisted the idea. Especially since she had an inner track on what happened in the bedroom. It was great to be a genius. She took Yosho's hand and looked lovingly into the old shrine keeper's face.

"Let's go to bed for the evening." Purred the scientist. "I know that I am ready"

Yosho kissed her hand, and then surprised her by picking her up into his arms. "Yes, it has been a long day." He stated as he walked up to the hut with Washu still in his arms. "I am going to be ready to see how Tenchi handles himself in this new situation."

When he entered the hut, Yosho set Washu gently down upon his sleeping pallet, and slid the door closed. After a few moments, the lantern inside was turned off, and a blissful darkness covered the two lovers.


	7. Chapter 6

The usual disclaimer jazz: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, any of the characters, won't make a profit on it.

Tenchi Muyo: Good Tidings

By: Ghost43843

Chapter 6

Morning broke quickly upon the Masaki home. Today was the day, the very day that some had waiting for with happiness, others with trepidation. Empress Ayeka was due to arrive at noon today to take everyone going to Jurai. _Our new home_ Tenchi thought. How foreign it seemed to him to think of the planet Jurai as being their home. He mentally sighed as he looked over at his beloved wives as they slept peacefully. Even asleep, Tenchi felt Ryoko's anxiety through their shared link. True, she had been to Jurai and knew what the planet was like. It was not pleasant memories for her though, as she had been under the control of the nefarious Kagato. Tenchi smiled slightly as he smoothed Ryoko's hair some. He left one hand on her head, while he turned slightly to observe his other sleeping wife.

Kiyone had also been to the Empire's home world, an event that she still had good memories of. Even though she had gone with Mihoshi on official GP business, the blond ditz actually hadn't caused any problems. Tenchi's smile never left his face while he gently stroked Kiyone's face and remembered the sights and sounds she had told him about on her trip. He knew that he would have to get used to being in the palace, but he couldn't think of better people that he would rather be with. As he mulled over what he was going to have to do for the day, Tenchi felt both of his wives stir.

Ryoko awoke first, which was unusual for her. Her normal habit was to sleep in as long as she could. Well, not today. Today she was going to do her best to not embarrass her spouses, and to act like a crown princess should. As she opened her eyes, the image of the bedroom swam into clarity. She noticed the sunlight that streamed into the room through the open window, and turned her head slightly and looked upon the love of her life. He had obviously been up for some time, she judged by the clearness of his eyes, and the warmth that emanated from those light brown orbs. Ryoko stretched lightly, and felt the gentle pops from her back and let the kinks out of her system. When she was satisfied that everything was fine, she turned and kissed Tenchi tenderly.

"Good Morning lover," purred an obviously content Ryoko. "Are you ready for today? I figure Sasami started breakfast already."

Ryoko still felt his anxiety across their link, but she also felt his vast love and determination to make the best of it. That was one of the many reasons she had loved him so much. He was always concerned for her and Kiyone, and wanted to make sure that they were happy and content. She beamed when she saw the smile that appeared upon his face.

"Yes, I guess I am ready for today." Tenchi smiled bravely. "I won't lie and say that I am not nervous, but so long as I have you and Kiyone with me, I can accomplish anything!"

"I should hope so," spoke the other voice that Tenchi loved so much. "I would hate to think that Ryoko and I would need you tranquilized to get you to Jurai. It wouldn't set a good example for the rest of the family if we had to carry you into the Palace."

Tenchi couldn't help it and chuckled. He had a mental image in his head just last night of that happening, and it wasn't long before his two loves chuckled at the image as well. He wrapped an arm around Ryoko, and then his other one around Kiyone as she sat up and gave him a big, passionate kiss. She gazed into his light brown eyes and let her love for him carry across the link. Before Tenchi could say or do anything else, his stomach let out a loud rumble, which reminded everyone present that it was definitely time to join Sasami and the rest of the family for breakfast. Both of his wives laughed as he released his arms and lightly patted his belly.

"Well my loves," He began. "I think it is time for us to go downstairs and eat. The day is only beginning, and we have so much to get ready for."

Both of the lovely young ladies got up, stretched lightly, and made their way toward the restroom to get cleaned up and ready. Tenchi couldn't help but smile as they left the room. He had only been married now for about two years, but he was so attached to them that it was hard for him to believe it had only been that long. Tenchi finally got out of the bed, and stretched himself clear to his tiptoes. He gathered up the loose articles of clothing that lay around, and tossed them into their hamper. He grinned in satisfaction as Washu's portal at the bottom of the hamper whisked away the dirty laundry into the cleaning area. It sure was handy, it also beat going up and down stairs all the time. He yawned, and finally opened the door to head down the hallway to the stairs.

He stopped for a moment, and just listened and savored the feelings in this house. This was the last morning that he would set foot here on Earth. Perhaps, he realized, for a very long time. As he stood and listened, he heard the songbirds as they chirped loudly and merrily. He heard the sounds of the bowls downstairs as they scraped and clattered. While he stood and listened intently, a slender pair of arms encircled his waist. Tenchi leaned back slightly into the soft front of Ryoko, and he felt her warm breath upon his ear.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Whispered Ryoko Masaki as she lightly cuddled Tenchi.

"Oh, nothing serious." Tenchi started. "Just amazed at the thought that this will be our last day here on earth. I wanted to just stop for a moment and, well, listen to the sounds that normally make up a morning here in this house."

Ryoko finished her embrace and lightly turned Tenchi around to face her. She silently but lovingly searched both his face and within their link to find out his mood. She smiled warmly as underneath her pensive husband's exterior, she still felt his steely resolve. She hugged him lightly again.

"Come on Tenchi, go ahead and get cleaned up." Ryoko started. "Kiyone and I are done, and figured you would want one last time in the bath here."

Tenchi kissed Ryoko lightly as he walked past her and headed toward the bathroom. As he approached the door, his beautiful second wife came out of the bathroom. Her wet, teal colored hair were in thick strands down her back. She had a slightly bemused expression upon her face as he kissed her on route to the restroom.

"Oh sure, give my sister-wife the full goods, but only give me a quick peck?"

Tenchi laughed. In this laugh, a lot of his pent-up anxiety finally found a much needed outlet. He embraced Kiyone Masaki, and gave her a much deeper kiss. As they broke apart, she handed him one of her wet towels so that he could toss it into the laundry. Tenchi, however, had other ideas. He felt mischievous, so he quickly whirled the towel around until it became a rat-tail. Firmly, but light enough so as to not do any permanent damage, he popped her one lightly on her rear. He was rewarded with a gasp of surprise, and a look of absolute shock when she spun around and faced him. Tenchi looked anywhere but into the face of his wife, and he whistled a jaunty tune and tried to look nonchalant. Kiyone lightly smacked his chest with her fist.

"Oh, you!" She started out mock-sternly. "You, Tenchi Masaki, have been spending too much time with Ryoko!"

Tenchi tried to look chastised while Kiyone berated him, but he couldn't keep a straight face, and broke down with laughter again. Kiyone tried to keep her stern composure, but in the end lost it. After a few moments, she caught her breath and looked into Tenchi's eyes. She saw mirrored from them the same love she felt. She lightly kissed him before she headed toward the bedroom and finished getting dressed. Tenchi felt very pleased with himself, and he continued on into the bathroom and shut the door. _Ryoko would have been proud of my performance!_ He thought. The answer was a titter he heard through their link. Obviously, she had caught the exchange and thought it was funny too. _Yep,_ Tenchi thought as he started the water for his shower. _This just might work out after all._


	8. Chapter 7

The usual disclaimer jazz: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, any of the characters, won't make a profit on it.

Tenchi Muyo: Good Tidings

By: Ghost43843

Chapter 7

The bright, early morning slid rather quickly toward the noon hour. The Masaki home had been a hive of bustling activity all morning. All who were in Tenchi's immediate family had quickly packed and gathered up all that they needed for their journey to Jurai. Even Sasami moved quickly and tried her hardest to get everything together that she needed, too. As each of them moved about their business, they heard the door to Washu's lab door as it slammed shut. Soon, the sound of feet padded up the staircase.

"Hey Tenchi!" Washu exclaimed loudly. "The Empress and her entourage are almost here, they have cleared the moon's orbit!"

Tenchi opened the door to his bedroom, and stuck his head out. "We are almost ready, we are just gathering up the last of our things now!" He sighed as he closed the door and faced his two wives. He smiled slightly as he knew already that their link revealed his mood to them already. He exhaled loudly, since he knew that the time had indeed arrived.

"Well," Tenchi started. "This is it. Little Washu told me that Empress Ayeka and her escorts are almost here."

"I guess we had better get out there and meet up her majesty before she blows a fuse." Exclaimed Ryoko, while she stuffed the last of her possessions into the neat tidy bag that Tenchi provided for her that morning. "Let's go get this over with, as I hate traveling in any starship that isn't Ryo-Ohki." Ryoko crossed her arms as she faced her spouses, one of her eyebrows quirked. "Ryo-Ohki IS allowed to come with us, right?"

Kiyone chuckled. "I sure hope so, you can be difficult when things don't go your way."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" An annoyed Ryoko huffed. "I haven't been difficult to deal with since Miss High and Mighty finally went back to Jurai where she belonged!" Ryoko uncrossed her arms and looked defiantly back at Kiyone. "If YOU want to be the one to tell Ryo-Ohki that she can't come, then you have fun doing it!"

A red flush came across Kiyone's face. She still had a lot to learn about teasing the sometimes volatile ex-Pirate. Sometimes her sister-wife didn't get the gist when she was teasing her. She mentally sighed. She opened her mouth to explain, when the even louder voice of Little Washu rang out again from the bottom of the stairs that the vessels carrying the Empress and her entourage where in orbit. Kiyone just shook her head and told herself that she and Ryoko needed to talk later. Kiyone hugged a baffled Ryoko real quick, and then grabbed her bags as she opened the door and headed out into the hallway.

Now it was Tenchi's turn to sigh. Sometimes his First Wife could be so touchy. He let both wives feel his love over their shared link, and reached out and lightly caressed Ryoko on the cheek. He smiled at her much braver then he really felt at the moment.

"Let's go Ryoko, we don't want to keep the Empress waiting!" Tenchi exclaimed as he thrust an elbow out for her to take. His smile grew larger when she placed her arm through his, and lightly squeezed his hand.

The two lovers went through the door and met up with Kiyone, who had waited patiently in the hallway. Tenchi offered his other arm to her, which she took with a warm smile. Ryoko teleported them down into the living room where the rest of the family waited patiently. Tenchi noticed immediately that despite Sasami looked so prim, proper, and respectful, she too had an aura of nervousness draped about her. He smiled at the fact that he wasn't the only one nervous. Empress Ayeka hadn't been seen by them since she was christened the Empress of Jurai almost two years ago. He knew that things had gone pretty well for her as far as how she ran the empire, but he wasn't sure she truly was over the fact that he hadn't asked her to marry him.

Everyone who was left on Earth were in the living room, and milled around in quiet anxiety. Even his grandfather had gone out of his way to see his grandson depart toward the stars. His father's eyes twinkled, and he just smiled and inclined his head at his son. Washu beamed with pride toward the trio, though her eyes appeared moist. Even Sasami, despite her nerves, gave them a quick smile. An unsaid sadness filled the room, since four of their extended family was leaving, perhaps never to return. Finally, Tenchi cleared his throat.

Tenchi looked over at the three people that stayed behind. His father, Nobuyuki, who was a pillar of strength that Tenchi always counted on. His grandfather, Katsuhito, who was the best trainer and mentor he ever had. Even Little Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe, his surrogate mother. She nodded at the trio and felt a measure of pride. He understood why, as she did so much to help them and keep them in line. Besides, her penchant for mischief kept everyone on their toes.

"I will miss all of you," Tenchi started. "I know that no matter where we go, you will be there with us." A lump formed in his throat, and it didn't want to go away. He knew that this was going to be tough, but hadn't figured it to be this tough. He just couldn't say anything more. He figured he let his actions speak better then he could at the moment. Tenchi went and hugged them each in turn around the room. "We will do what we can to make you proud of us."

"Tenchi," Nobuyuki began with unshed tears in his eyes. "You already made us proud, son. We know that you will always succeed in whatever you do. Listen to the advice of your wives, and they will help steer you well."

"Boy," Tenchi's grandfather began. "Keep up your training. I don't want to hear that you went soft just because you are in the Imperial Court."

Tenchi smiled. That was just like his grandfather. He bowed low to him, in a sign of significant respect. As he came back up, he noticed the small smile upon Katsuhito's lips. He bowed to Washu as well. She returned the bow with a small curtsey, and gave Tenchi a small peck on his cheek. Tenchi smiled at Washu, then took his wives' arms and escorted them out into the back of the house. Sasami followed behind the trio as they left the house. They looked up as they heard the sound of the powerful engines that roared overhead. The Empress and her entourage had arrived on schedule.

Tenchi mustered all his courage, and led his wives a few more steps forward toward the glowing circle of light that appeared upon the ground. In a moment, it would contain the Empress of the most powerful empire in the universe. They didn't wait long, as a gentle hum filled the still air. Soon, particles swirled within the light and came together and formed into the Empress of Jurai. Ayeka Jurai had a gentle smile on her face as she looked over her assembled extended family. She spied her little sister, and nodded her head to her.

"Greetings, my beloved family!" Exclaimed Ayeka. "I decided to come here personally to take you to your new home."

Ryoko stood with a smirk and look of mischief in her eyes. Tenchi immediately knew what she had in mind, and quickly elbowed her in the side to disturb that train of thought of hers. Ayeka noticed this and shook her head as she chuckled lightly.

"OUCH!" Exclaimed Ryoko as she gently massaged her sore ribs. "What was that for?" Tenchi quirked an eyebrow at her, and turned back to the Empress.

Ayeka shook her head. Truly, some things in the universe never changed, since she was the same Ryoko no matter what title you gave her. Even Kiyone's lips quirked as she fought the urge to laugh. She had seen a mental flash of what Ryoko wanted to say, and was not surprised. She was definitely the same Ryoko that everyone knew and loved. Though, she couldn't help but wonder, who was going to have a more difficult time with this, either Ryoko, or the Empress. The Palace sure was going to be an interesting place to be...

"Shall we go now?" Inquired the Empress of Jurai.

Tenchi nodded, and despite a rude look from Ryoko, she accepted his offer of his arm. Kiyone accepted the offer of his other arm, and together the three of them followed the Empress into the beam of light that took them up into her vessel. Their new lives on Jurai awaited them like an old friend.

THE END


End file.
